Le mariage de mes meilleurs amis
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: La cérémonie de mariage de Sacha et d'Ondine à travers les regards de leurs invités. Cet événement va leur faire voyager dans leur pensées, dans leurs vies. Certains vont prendre une décision déterminante pour leur avenir, d'autres souhaite encore espérer... Parce que pour eux, Sacha et Ondine étaient faites pour être ensemble, c'était une évidence...


**LE MARIAGE DE MES MEILLEURS AMIS**

**Petit mot de Oohfemmeluxieuse:** _Hey ! Voici un Os que j'ai écrit il n'y a pas si longtemps... Je précise que les deux derniers paragraphes sont le point de vue d'un membre de la famille de chaque marié et c'est fait exprès que je termine sur eux ( parce que cela fait confusion avec le titre )_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture _

_A bientôt!_

**Genre:** Romance

**Paring:** Ash/Misty (=Sacha/Ondine)

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul le récit est de moi.

**Résumé:** La cérémonie de mariage de Sacha et d'Ondine à travers les regards de leurs invités. Cet événement va leur faire voyager dans leur pensées, dans leurs vies. Certains vont prendre une décision déterminante pour leur avenir, d'autres souhaite encore espérer... Parce que pour eux, Sacha et Ondine étaient faites pour être ensemble, c'était une évidence...

_Point de vue:Pierre_

Elle avança tout doucement vers l'autel. Sa grande robe blanche traînait derrière elle. On voyait son sourire magnifique à travers son voile d'un tissu fin et transparent. On aurait dit une princesse. Elle était tout simplement radieuse.

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna devant son futur mari.

J'étais juste à coté du fiancé. Il m'avait proposé d'être son témoin, et j'avais accepté avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Enfin, ils décidèrent de proclamé leur amour au grand jour.

Cela se voyait dans leurs regards, qu'ils étaient heureux. Je pouvais voir dans le regard d'azur de mon amie, à travers son voile blanc, une étincelle de bonheur. L'amour était bien présent. C'était magnifique.

J'étais le témoin de leur amour naissant, de leur amour blessant, de leur amour brusque et délicat, de leur amour rempli d'ardeur et de passion, de leur amour destructeur...

J'étais au premier loge de leurs querelles, de leurs disputes, de leurs premier pas dans la tendresse, dans la folie des sentiments.

Je crois que j'étais l'une des rares personnes à connaître la profondeur de leur amour, de leur désir, de leurs émotions.

Sacha avait un grand sourire sur son visage. Il semblait être un peu nerveux, un peu stresser. Mais il était heureux, tout comme sa future femme, Ondine.

Ils se connaissaient depuis leur enfance. Ils sont passé par la haine, par l'indifférence, par l'amitié, par l'amour...

Cela fit environ cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Cinq ans de vies communes, cinq ans d'amour fabuleux, et c'était loin d'être fini.

Les voeux échangés, puis le baiser volupté qui avait scellé cette belle cérémonie, m'avait donné presque une larme à l'oeil.

C'était tout bonnement splendide.

Ils formaient le couple idéal, mais c'était plus que cela. Il y avait toujours quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, à distinguer dans leur relation. Ce sentiment que je pouvais lire dans leurs regards lors de certains moments, était mystérieux.

C'était un couple qui profitait de l'instant présent, qui prenait tout leur temps.

Je fus très heureux pour eux. Moi, qui était leur grand frère de coeur à tous les deux, je fus très fière de leur amour si sincère.

Secrètement, j'esperai aimé une femme qui m'aimera aussi fort que leur amour, que j'aurai un avenir prometteur avec une belle petite famille...

Et qu'enfin l'amour m'apparaisse.

Ils étaient un peu le rêve que je voulais à tout prix toucher. Ils étaient un de mes voeux les plus chères qui n'avait pas encore exaucer.

Je souhaitais croire encore, que les miracles peuvaient exister, que les bonheurs pouvaient être accès à tout le monde; que l'amour s'incrustera dans ma vie.

J'espérai que l'amour viendra.

J'espérai du fond du coeur...

_Point de vue: Iris _

Elle était arrivé devant l'autel. Elle était magnifique. Je l'avoue, elle était une très belle jeune mariée.

La rage s'animait en moi. Cela ne devait pas être elle qui devait être auprès de lui. J'aurai tant voulu être à sa place.

Ils formaient un couple merveilleux. Et quoi que je fasse, la jalousie me rongera toujours.

Ondine. Elle avait Sacha. Elle avait le bonheur. Elle avait la vie que j'aurai tant voulu avoir, la vie que j'avais tant rêver. Un rêve qui fut amèrement brisé lentement et atrocement jusqu'à ce jour.

J'avais envie de hurler qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de me faire aussi mal, de me torturer, de maltraiter mon coeur devenu peu à peu meurtri. J'ai voulu crier qu'ils ne devaient pas être ensemble.

Mais je me suis tue. Parce que je voyais dans leurs yeux qu'ils étaient heureux ensemble. Que cela ne pouvait être autrement.

C'était difficile pour moi, de voir cette image de bonheur, ce baiser qu'ils s' échangeaient, ces regards qu'ils se jetaient. C'était insupportable de le voir l'embrasser, de le voir caresser sa joue; de le voir soulever son voile.

Ce n'était pas un baiser ordinaire. Non, c'était plus que cela. C'était une déchirure. Une plaie qui ne sera que mienne.

Ce baiser était de pure passion, de pure folie. C'était un baiser destructeur. Cela m'avait anéanti à l'intérieur de moi. Ce baiser qui scellait ce mariage, un avenir prometteur, était comme un poison qui s'infiltrait entièrement dans mon corps.

J'étais au deuxième rang, et je regardais impuissante à ce spectacle. Je ne pu m'empêcher de les détester tous. Tous avec leurs sourires, avec leurs applaudissements, avec leurs joie qui reflétait aux fonds de leurs yeux.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de plus que moi ? Tout. Et je venais de comprendre que maintenant. Je n'étais pas elle. je ne lui ressemblais pas; ni physiquement ni moralement. je n'avais pas son caractère.

Dans le fond, je les enviais. Ils étaient heureux. Ils avaient l'amour de leur vie. Ils avaient des amis formidables, une famille qui va s'aggrandir.

Ils sont aimés.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de leur mariage, la naissance d'une nouvelle vie, pour moi, c'était l'enterrement d'un amour à sens unique. Cette église était maintenant la prison de mes forts sentiments. Je les laissais enfin à l'abandon. J'espèrai ne plus jamais retrouver cet amour impossible.

Aujourd'hui, c'était leur mariage, un nouveau chapitre qui s'ouvre à eux. Aujourd'hui, c'était ma vie qui se délivre, une page qui se tourne enfin...

_Point de vue: Flora_

Ils étaient sublimes. Lui dans son costume noir et elle dans sa robe blanche. J'étais le témoin d'Ondine. J'étais honoré de ce privilège qu'elle m'avait donné.

L'émotion était palpable lors ce moment unique. On sentait leur amour à des kilomètres à la ronde. Dans cette belle église, ils avaient laissé une empreinte de leurs passage, de leur sentiments.

Mon coeur battait fort, d'une pulsation rapide. Je crois que le stress de mon amie m'avait contaminé.

Ils célébraient enfin leur amour véritable.

Ils me donnèrent envie de faire comme eux. Je croisa le regard de Drew, mon petit ami. Il était beau dans son costume bleu marine avec son noeud de papillon noir. Je m'imaginais mon avenir avec lui.

Ondine et Sacha était le couple modèle que j'admirais le plus. Ils me donnèrent des rêves, ils me donnèrent de l'espoir.

Quand j'ai vu ce baiser fougueux, j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas laisser ma chance passer avec Drew.

Je prenais conscience peu à peu lors de cette cérémonie, que Drew était l'homme de ma vie, que je ne devais pas le lâcher, que je l'aimais plus que tout.

Sacha n'avait pas lâcher Ondine du regard depuis que les portes de l'église avaient été ouvertes.

Je suis l'une de leurs amis proche. Très proche. Ils me confiaient tout. J'étais la meilleure amie d'Ondine, et j'étais comme une soeur pour Sacha. Ils faisaient partie de ma vie, de ma famille; et je fus heureuse de voir leur bonheur s'agrandir de jour en jour. Ce mariage était la preuve de leur aboutissement, de leur confiance, de leur envie de bâtir un avenir ensemble.

Ondine pleurait de joie. Je fus touché par cette scène émouvante. Je voyais Sacha l'embrasser de nouveau, plus timidement, plus délicatement.

Ils étaient faites pour être ensemble, j'en étais certaine.

Je croisa de nouveau inconsciemment le regard de mon petit ami. Me fixait-il depuis un moment? Il y avait une lueur dans son regard qui m'avait fait raté un battement. J'avais l'impression qu'il me lisait en moi.

Derrière son air hautain, se cachait un homme sensible, et je trouvais cela touchant de savoir que j'étais l'une des rares personnes qui le connaissais réellement. Je me suis perdu dans ses magnifiques yeux verts comme à chaque fois...

Oui, je m'accrocherai à lui, je ferai ma vie avec lui.

Parce qu'il était ma vie tout entière.

Je le sentais que c'était Drew, l'homme de ma vie.

Je posa de nouveau mon regard sur les mariés. Ce mariage m'avait fait disparaître mes doutes.

Ils me donnèrent la force. Ils me donnèrent envie de faire autant qu'eux, de vivre un vie merveilleuse, de réaliser des projets, des rêves...

A mon tour de bâtir mon avenir...

_Point de vue: Drew_

Mon regad était rivé sur Flora. Depuis le début de la cérémonie, mes yeux ne voulaient voir qu'elle.

Elle était le témoin d'Ondine, mais aussi l'une des demoiselles d'honneur avec Aurore.

Je sentais l'anxiété de mon ami Sacha. J'aurai pu la sentir au bout de la ville tellement elle était forte. Il était en stress comme toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes lors de cette magnifique cérémonie de mariage.

Le prête faisait son discours. J'écoutais d'une oreille discrète.

J'observais ce tableau d'un amour terriblement beau. Je regardais les futurs mariés, tout en songeant à mon couple. Cela fit trois ans que j'étais avec Flora. Trois ans d'amour merveilleux. Trois ans de complicité, qui j'esperai, ne s'arrêtera pas de si tôt.

Je croisai le regard joyeux de Flora. Les voeux de Sacha et d'Ondine venaient d'être s'échangés.

Flora était si jolie dans sa robe verte. J'aimais tout chez elle. Son sourire, sa beauté naturelle, ses manies, son innocence...

Elle tout simplement.

Sacha et Ondine étaient un couple sensationnel. Ils étaient mes deux amis, et je leur souhaitais le meilleur du monde.

Je m'imaginais à leur place. La joie qu'ils devaient éprouvés était sans doute sans limite; les larmes d'Ondine en étaient la preuve de cette riche émotion qui reflétait le bonheur.

Leur amour était insatiable. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un songe fabuleux qui était réalisé. Leurs sentiments étaient sinueuses. Il y avait un mystère qui planait autour d'eux, comme une énigme indéchiffrable.

C'était beau.

Je reposa de nouveau mon regard sur ma petite amie. Je me projetais mon avenir avec elle. Je l'imaginais mère, je l'imaginais en robe de mariage, je l'imaginais mienne à tout jamais.

Je prenais réellement conscience de la force de mes sentiments à son égard.

Je l'aime.

Oui je l'aime comme jamais.

Elle me regarda, et comme une évidence, j'avais su qu'à cet instant qu'il me resterai à faire une chose très 'importante...

Finalement, en voyant mes deux amis à la bague au doigt, j'ai su que je n'allais pas regretter mon choix.

Je lui ferai ma demande en mariage...

_Point de vue: Paul_

Je voyais Ondine avec un visage épanoui. Elle était accroché au bras du professeur Chen, tout en marchant calmement dans l'allé, jusqu'à l'autel.

Dans ce lieu religieux, cela empestait la gaieté. Je me sentais bizarrement pas à place dans cette atmosphère de joie.

Moi, qui était une personne assez solitaire, je fus un peu étourdi par cette foule d'invités.

Je me demandais encore comment étais-je arrivé dans cette situation, dans cette cérémonie, lorsque je vis Aurore à quelques mètres d'Ondine. Elle était l'une des demoiselles d'honneurs. Quand je pense que c'était cette idiote d'Aurore qui m'avait forcé a venir assister à ce mariage...Et voilà que j'étais au deuxième rang à attendre que la cérémonie se finisse.

Tout leurs sourires me dérangeaient. J'avais l'impression d'être un hypocrite face à tout ces invités. Je n'étais pas habitué à ces moments partagés, à ces moments qui étaient joyeux. Je me sentais presque gêné d'être là, à essayer d'être simplement heureux.

Mais j'avais du mal.

Je vis Aurore me fixer. Je lui fis presque un sourire forcé. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais là, sérieux?

Je la regardais, elle était mignonne dans sa petite robe verte. Vraiment il y a des choses que je n'avouerai jamais, mais pour la première fois, je la voyais rayonnante, belle... ça devait être l'effet du mariage.

Sacha semblait être comblé. J'en suis presque jaloux. Tout semblait lui réussir. A ce moment là, il n'avait plus peur de rien. Etait-ce l'amour qui le rendait comme cela?

Je l'enviais. Il avait trouvé son bonheur, il était heureux. A coté de lui je me sentais vraiment nul. Il avait entreprit tout ce que j'aurai tant voulu faire; dans le domaine professionnel comme dans le domaine privé. Surtout dans le domaine privé.

L'amour. Il avait réussi à le conquerir. Il l'avait touché de ses doigts. Il l'avait sentit. Il se l'avait approprié. Maintenant il se marie avec la femme de sa vie.

J'étais un vrai peureux dans le fond. Peur de faire comme lui, comme tout ces gens. Le bonheur m'effrayait malgré moi. Je le trouvais éphémère, je m'estimais pas à la hauteur face à lui. Peur que je gâche en quelques secondes, peur de le filer entre mes doigts. C'était sûrement à cause de cette crainte que je m'étais enfermé dans la solitude et que je me comportais froidement.

Je posa mon regard sur Aurore, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. C'était une fille qui profitait pleinement des moments simples, qui était épanouie dans les valeurs modestes. Je l'entendais souvent rire, je la voyais souvent sourire. C'était une personne si vivante. Presque, elle me terrifiait. Pourtant j'avais vraiment envie de vivre le moment présent, de savourer l'instant, d'être heureux simplement. D'être entouré d'amour, et de toutes ces choses biens que j'appelai des conneries. Parce que après tout, l'amour était une connerie, non ? Une très belle, une magnifique connerie.

Oui, je les enviais tous. J'admirais secrètement ce couple.

Mon regard se dirigea de nouveau sur Aurore. Elle me sourit. Pourquoi elle me souriait? A ce que je sache, on n'était ni vraiment amis, ni vraiment ennemies. Puis cette fille souriait tout le temps, et à tout le monde... Idiote. Je ne pu m'empêché de redonné un sourire, moins crispé.

Voilà, Ondine est une Ketchum maintenant. Elle avait le regard qui pétillait, le sourire aux lèvres, la bague au doigt. C'était un moment parfait.

Et puis j'observais encore Aurore. Et je la regardais toujours. En fait, je la détaillais. Mon regard s'était accroché à elle. Cette fouineuse qui avait décidé de chambouler ma vie, cette pathétique idiote qui avait réussi à s'emparer de mes pensées, s'était mis à coté de moi vers la fin de la cérémonie. Elle me tenait la main doucement. Elle était toute petite face à la mienne. Elle était moite.

Elle ne disait rien. Elle sourit toujours. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait senti mon malaise depuis le début de la cérémonie.

Je souris. Finalement je crois qu'être heureux serai plus facile avec elle...

Je pense que finalement je l'aime bien cette idiote d'Aurore, même beaucoup...

Mais ça, jamais je l'avouerai.

_Point de vue: Aurore_

Ondine et Sacha allaient enfin se marier. J'étais heureuse pour eux. Ils méritaient d'être heureux ensemble.

Le bonheur, tout le monde avait le droit. Je jetais un petit coup d'oeil à Paul. Même lui avait le droit d'être heureux.

Il était très élégant dans son costume noir. Je trouvais que sa cravate rouge lui rendait un coté distingué. Il avait l'air mal-à-l'aise dans cette commémoration. J'essayais de le rassuré par un sourire. Il me répondit d'un air gêner. Il devait se demander ce qu'il faisait dans cette église parmi les invités.

Sacha et Ondine s'échangèrent les bagues. Ondine avait une magnifique bague. Celle-ci était ornée de petits diamants.

Le couple était dans une bulle de bonheur. Une bulle qui avait durcit avec le temps, où elle devenait peu à peu indestructible.

Il y avait un lien fort entre eux, un lien unique et incassable. On ne pouvait même pas le détruire tellement ce lien était si puissant. Il suffisait de voir la façon dont ils s'observaient, la façon dont ils se tenaient, leurs doigts entrelacés aussi souvent que possible, leurs regards qui pétillaient à chaque fois que l'un le posait sur l'autre...

C'était l'amour à l'état pure, c'était même plus que cela. Il y avait un mélange de toutes sortes d'émotions; il y avait du vécu, de la rage, du désarroi, de la haine aussi. Je ne savais pas trop ce que c'était, mais je savais que c'était fort et très intense.

C'était comme magique. Oui c'était un peu de cela, de la magie. La magie dans leur regards, dans leurs gestes, dans leur voix quand ils s'adressaient...

Ils se comprenaient mieux que quiconque que cela devenait presque gênant pour les autres. Dans le fond, ils étaient dans un monde à part, à moins que cela soit nous tous qui étaient dans un autre monde qui n'était pas le leur...

Je regarda de nouveau Paul. Il semblait songeur...Il me remarqua enfin après quelques minutes. Je lui souris une nouvelle fois.

Je pressentis une pression fougueuse qui planait autour des deux amoureux. Ils étaient les sujets d'une sourde avidité qui semblait ne plus les lâcher depuis un petit moment. C'était presque marquant tellement cela pouvait me transpercer le coeur.

Ils étaient magnifiques, le désir dans leurs yeux, l'amour aux creux de leurs lèvres, jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de leurs peaux.

Ils étaient faite l'un pour l'autre.

Tout le monde le savait.

Cela se voyait de loin, cela pouvais même le sentir. Le parfum de leur amour était unique et frappant. C'était quelque chose qui nous était inconnue, qui nous donnaient des rêves, qui nous faisaient espérer.

Cela me faisait espérer.

Ils étaient le symbole de mes espoirs, de mes souhaits. Ils étaient à l'image d'un rêve éblouissant et intouchable. Ils étaient à eux deux, la sphère de lumière qu'on aimerai tant tous toucher...

C'était presque carrément flippant. L'impression de n'être qu'une inutile chose à coté d'eux semblait être si réelle et cauchemardesque. C'était comme si rien ne les appartenaient vraiment et pourtant... ils étaient comme les rois du monde, ils étaient comme riches.

Oui, riches d'un amour inextinguible, d'un trésor que seuls leurs yeux pouvaient voir...

Ils étaient un mystère à part entière.

A cette pensée, mon regard se posa naturellement sur Paul. Lui aussi avait une grande parte de mystère. Je le voyais toujours tendu. Il était comme étranger à cette belle cérémonie, à ce moment de partage d'un bonheur extraordinaire.

Avais-t-il peur d'être heureux?

Sans que je ne puisse m'arrêter, je m'avança pas à pas vers lui silencieusement.

Qu'est-ce qui était beau. Le costume le changeait vraiment.

Doucement, je pris sa main dans la mienne. Une douce chaleur se propagea en moi. Je le sentis d'un seul coup se raidir, puis finalement il se détendit.

A quoi pouvait-il penser?

Mon regard posé sur les mariés, je serra la main de Paul. J'espérai au fond de moi, que Paul m'ouvrira son coeur, qui me fera aussi confiance que ce nouveau couple Ketchum.

Oui, j'espérai vraiment pouvoir lui rendre heureux, l'entendre enfin son rire. Un sincère, venant de lui.

Je désirais réellement partager des bons moments avec lui, de lui rassurer, de lui faire sourire.

Surtout dee lui redonner enfin l'espoir d'aimer...

_Point de vue: Régis_

Horrible.

C'était tout simplement horrible de les voir s'embrasser.

Certes, je devais bien l'avouer, ils étaient un magnifique couple, et c'était cela qui me rendait rageux.

Je l'enviais. Lui Sacha, je l'enviais de toute mes forces. Il avait elle. Il avait la femme que j'espérai tant avoir. J'aurai fait sans doute n'importe quoi pour être à sa place, pour être aimé par cette merveilleuse femme qui était Ondine.

Il n'y avait aucun mot qui pouvait décrire mon ressenti lors de ce moment de fiançailles.

Je me sentais étrangement stupide de pouvoir espérer qu'elle m'aimera un jour.

Oui, elle m'aimais, mais pas comme je le voulais. Elle m'aimais comme un copain sympathique, comme un petit frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, comme un ami.

Alors je me contentais que de cela. Même si à l'intérieur de moi, j'avais mal. Même si j'essayais de me convaincre qu'elle était plus heureuse avec Sacha qu'avec moi; c'était trop difficile à supporter. J'avais dû, comme une obligation, de fixer sans ciller une seule fois l'acte ultime qui allait sceller cette cérémonie; et c'était une épreuve insoutenable.

Et je le savais. Oui, je le savais au plus profond de moi que j'avais tort d'espérer encore. Je ne pouvais m'y empêcher, c'était plus fort que moi.

Elle voyait qu'à travers moi qu'un simple gars qui aimait faire l'idiot la plupart du temps, un simple ami qui aimait faire des taquineries, qui racontait des blagues pourris pour la faire rire lors de ses moments de tristesse.

Parce que oui, quelquefois on partageait des moments de nostalgies, des moments où j'avais l'impression qu'elle m'appartenait qu'à moi. Ces moments où je me sentais vraiment unique, et comme on peut le dire, comme un imbécile heureux.

Je savais qu'à partir de ce baiser déconcertant, je ne pourrai plus me sentir si unique que je l'espérai à ses yeux.

Je sentais lors de cet échange amoureux, mon coeur se fissuré lentement et atrocement, comme des aiguilles qu'on plantaient délicatement comme pour durer la souffrance.

L'amour faisait mal. Atrocement mal. C'était d'une douleur sans nom. En fait si, cette affreuse douleur avait un nom: Ondine.

Mais souffrir par elle, n'était pas vraiment souffrir... Je me trouvais masochiste soudainement.

L'humour noir devenait mon ami lors de ce moment grandiose qui était le leur. Ils étaient le centre d'intérêt.

Je les voyais si complices, si heureux, si...amoureux malgré toutes ces années. Le temps n'avait fait que renforcer leur amour langoureux.

J'avais comme une envie de vomir. Vomir ces maux que les sentiments me faisaient. Vomir ces faux espoirs ternes. Vomir encore et encore pour ne plus rien ressentir. Mais je n'arrivais pas. C'était bloqué au creux de mon estomac, au fond de ma gorge, et cela avait un goût amer.

Je maudissais d'avoir penser que je pouvais peut-être trouvé une autre femme comme elle. Aucune femme ne pouvait être à sa hauteur. Ondine était unique.

Je me promettais silencieusement que si Sacha lui faisait du mal une seule fois, que je l'acheverai à mains nues, mais ma promesse fut anéanti en quelques secondes. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginé Sacha faire souffrir Ondine.

C'était impossible.

Il l'aimais trop pour la faire du mal. Il était peut-être fou, mais il était fou d'amour, fou d'elle. Tout comme moi dans le fond...

Dans son regard je voyais une étincelle que jamais je n'avais vu. Oui, Ondine pouvait être comblé avec lui. Malgré la rage qui m'animait, malgré la mélancolique qui me bousculait, je ne pouvais qu'admettre que Sacha était l'homme qui lui fallait; que je ne pourrais jamais être à sa hauteur.

Ondine l'aime. Sacha l'aime. Ils s'aiment.

Voilà ce qui comptait.

Je voyais des larmes roulées sur les joues d'Ondine. Des larmes de joies.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire face à cette scène. Elle était heureuse, et c'était tout ce qui m'importait...

Oui, son bonheur m'était important.

Tant qu'elle était heureuse, je le serai...

Et peut-être, que je serai délivré de cet amour interdit.

Oui, peut-être, dans le fond, même si je ne l'avouerai jamais, je l'espérai...

Parce que tant qu'elle était heureuse, elle me donnerai espoir.

Espoir que je serai aussi heureux qu'eux...

_Point de vue:Daisy_

J'étais heureuse.

Très heureuse et très fière de ma petite soeur.

J'étais très contente de cette somptueuse cérémonie. J'avais aidé Ondine à organisé son mariage, j'étais digne de cette réussite.

Ma petite soeur était magnifique dans sa grande robe blanche. J'étais là avec Lily et Violette lors de ses essayages.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle devenait de plus en plus sublime au fil du temps, cela devait être l'amour qui la rendait si belle, si joyeuse, si rayonnante.

L'amour avait tout un autre synonyme pour ma petite soeur: Sacha.

Il était l'homme de sa vie. J'avais l'instinct pour ces choses-là.

Je l'admirais, elle, ma petite soeur chérie.

Elle était si épanouis. Elle avait passé tant d'épreuves... La vie ne l'avait pas beaucoup gâté à certaines périodes...

Mais Sacha était là. C'était le plus beau cadeau que la vie pouvait lui offrir. L'amour était un cadeau merveilleux.

En tant qu'ainée, j'avais fait mon devoir en tant que conseillère, en tant qu'amie aussi et en tant que grande soeur tout simplement.

Je regardais Sacha et Ondine s'embrasser avec une passion ardente. Cela me fit retourné deux ans en arrière, lors de mon propre mariage avec Jacky.

C'était aussi grandiose que celui-ci.

Le sourire aux lèvres, les fines larmes qui traçaient sur ses joues, me rendit tout aussi ému qu'elle. Jacky qui était à coté de moi, me pris la main avec une douceur dont il avait le secret, accompagné d'un sourire charmant. J'avais lu dans son regard qu'il pensait à la même chose que moi.

Naturellement, je toucha délicatement mon ventre un peu arrondi. Oui, j'étais enceinte depuis deux mois. J'étais si heureuse ! La famille allait bientôt s'aggrandir.

Un enfant, un mélange de l'homme de ma vie et de moi. Nos sangs partagés et mélangés.

J'avais espoir qu'Ondine suivra le même chemin; qu'elle sera mère bientôt. Qu'enfin ils seront des parents heureux.

Je leurs souhaitais un bel avenir rempli de bonheur...

_Point de vue: Délia_

Émue.

C'était le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit.

J'étais émue, par ce mariage, par ce amour sincère, par ce bonheur que mon fils vivait avec la femme de sa vie.

Il avait trouvé la perle rare, sa moitié, l'élue de son coeur, sa vie entière.

Tout s'était passé merveilleusement bien.

J'avais su en me perdant dans son regard, que Sacha était heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Cela m'avait bouleversée que j'en avais versé des larmes.

Mon fils avait trouvé l'amour. Celui avec un grand A. Celui qu'il avait secrètement espérer. Ondine.

Enfin ils se mariaient. J'avais cru attendre encore longtemps. Depuis le temps que je souhaitais qu'ils concrétisaient leur amour au grand jour !

Dans le fond j'étais un peu mélancolique, un peu nostalgique aussi. Je repensais à tout ce qu'il avait pu endurer depuis son enfance, aux souvenirs qu'on avait eu ensemble, à ses sourires d'enfant, à ses rires si pures...

Oui, mon fils était devenu un homme, je devais tout simplement l'accepter. J'en étais fière. Oui, fière de cet homme qu'il était devenu, fière de mon petit garçon.

Il sera toujours mon petit enfant, celui que j'avais bercé lors des ces nuits de cauchemars, celui que j'avais fait la morale lors des ses innombrables bêtises, celui que j'avais accompagné pour la première fois à l'école, celui que je bordais tout les soirs après pleins de

« je t'aime »...

Oui, c'était toujours mon ange, mon petit garçon.

Il allait faire sa vie pleinement. Construire lui aussi une famille. Avoir des enfants et partagé sa joie de parent avec sa récente femme.

Je savais au moins qu'il ne fera pas la même erreur que son père. Il ne sera pas lâche comme lui. Il ne s'enfuiera pas loin du bonheur, loin de ses futurs enfants. Je crois qu'il en avait déjà trop souffert de son absence pour qu'il fasse la même chose que lui.

La rancoeur me toucha subitement sans vraiment me rendre compte, mais fut anéanti par la tendresse de leur baiser.

Oui, j'en était fière de mon fils.

Il y avait une belle lueur dans leurs regards à tous les deux. Depuis cinq ans de vies communes, leur amour était aussi intacte que le premier jour.

C'était vrai, il y avait quelquefois des moments désagréables comme des moments merveilleux. Il y avait aussi des moments de haine, où je pouvais sentir en un seul regard, ces étranges moments où j'avais l'impression qu'ils pouvaient se faire la guerre... mais c'était ces moments là qui les faisaient retenir, qui les faisaient comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient être qu'un.

Et j'avais compris que leur amour était au delà de tout. De toutes les frontières du monde, de tous les rêves, de tous les espoirs qu'on pourrait y croire...

C'était presque oppressant, presque déroutant.

Mais c'était magnifique.

Magnifique à perdre le souffle.

Ils étaient si beaux dans leurs tenues. Ils étaient si beaux ensemble...

Parce que pour moi, ils étaient faites pour être ensemble.

Finalement, j'avais deviné lors de cette somptueuse cérémonie, que le mariage n'était qu'un sorte de prétexte pour savourer l'instant de bonheur. Parce qu'il était déjà pleinement heureux.

Je connaissais mon fils par coeur. Ondine aussi je commençais bien à la connaître.

Ils étaient faites pour les choses simples. Ils vivaient pour des choses simples.

En fait, c'était juste leur amour qui était compliqué, parce que personne n'arrivait vraiment à les comprendre. Même moi, j'ai l'impression d'être dans la confusion...

Dans le fond, cet amour là, tout le monde le trouvais magnifique.

Leur amour était intouchable, fascinant...

Oui, ils étaient intouchables...

Et pour cela, j'étais fière de mon fils.

Oui, c'était ma fierté.

Et j'espérai, oui, parce qu'il faut espérer juste pour eux, que leur vie futur sera encore meilleur.

Mais pour l'instant, je souhaitais qu'ils m'apporteront une autre nouvelle. Un enfant. Un mélange d'Ondine et de Sacha.

J'espérai qu'ils allait m'apporté bientôt la joie d'être grand-mère...


End file.
